


What Happened After "Nothing Happened"

by roronoabakugo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Thriller Bark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoabakugo/pseuds/roronoabakugo
Summary: What happened after the journey to Thriller Bark changed everything for the relationship between the shitty cook and the shitty swordsman? They couldn't ignore the things they'd felt and how they cared so much about one another now.The hidden story of what happened after "nothing happened".
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 48





	What Happened After "Nothing Happened"

1.  
Sanji leans against the piano hearing Brook singing "Bink's sake". All is right that ends ok isn't that right?  
Usopp and Franky are dancing on top of the table while Luffy's too busy eating. Sanji drifts his eyes to Nami-san who's laughing along with Lola's nakama and beside her, Robin is watching everyone intently.  
Before he started singing, Brook had told Sanji he knew what happened. He knew what that shitty swordsman did for all of them. he saw it.  
He implied that Sanji was brave for trying to take Zoro's place but that's not what it felt like. It felt has if he let himself down.

Their whole journey here was a little blurry, he remembers being in the corridors of the palace with Franky, Luffy, Robin and Moss-head but next thing he knows some weird rat things had enveloped him in a web and dragged him to this cold room. The next thing he remembers is feeling the hard floor beneath his back and not being able to move, something tight around him, he tried to open his eyes but his own body felt foreign, something was missing and he felt too tired to open his eyes. He started drifting off to unconsciousness but just before he slipped away he felt something warm landing on top of him, this warmth reminded him of something, his closed eyelids were filled with green splashes and hidden smiles, the typical view of someone's angry face close to his own. A smell of pine filled his nostrils and he breathed in the tiniest bit as he surrendered to sleep feeling at home despite the circumstances.  
Sanji and Moss-Head were woken up in the by their nakama and they discovered Gecko Moria, the Shishibukai had stolen their shadows and dropped their bodies in the Sunny. From there they divised a plan but it was all interrupted by Oz. The fight with Oz was intense, Sanji tried to go one on one with him but Oz took Sanji in one hand and held him with his head down. As he fell he heard everyone's screams but he heard that deep moss-head's voice the loudest.  
He didn't know why he felt like this, why he seemed hyper-aware of Zoro now, but when he saw Kuma's big hand on top of the swordsman ready to kill the idiot, he didn't even think. Protective instincts he didn't even knew he had took over him and he just ran and he jumped and he kicked that son of a bitch in the face for trying to take his swordsman from him. But it was for naught because the Shishibukai was too strong...  
However, the shame he felt wasn't due to that, it was do to his futile attempt at sacrifice. He even able to give his life for Zoro. When Sanji saw him sitting down before Kuma, ready to trade his life for Luffy's he needed to step up, again. He wouldn't just let that shitty swordsman die like this, he still had too much shit to do in this world. Zoro wasn't having it though, he kneed his katana in Sanji's stomach and the cook was too weak in that moment to take the hit. He looked up at Zoro's face and he hold onto his shoulder slowly falling and dragging his head down his arm, anything to grab onto this moss head. What an idiot he was for not letting him take his place, he shouldn't die like this. Sanji fell.  
When he woke up, he immediately sat up and looked around. Nami said her arm hurt but Chopper would take care of it, he couldn't deal with that right now. He just wanted to see him, he just needed to see him, see an inch of green hair, something that told him he was here and he would be ok but he didn't. The only evidence of Zoro was his katanas down in a rock near where Sanji had fallen.  
He knew he had to find him, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't, he had stuff to do, he had to become the greatest swordsman, he had to know how much the mugiwara's needed him and he had to know how much Sanji needed him. So Sanji ran, and he ran, he looked everywhere he could and he almost missed it –the green haired man standing in a pool of his own blood looking more beaten up than ever before. Arms crossed and looking forward. He didn't even blink when Sanji screamed at him and asked what happened? Where had all the blood come from? Was he alive? He didn't even look at Sanji when he uttered: "Nothing happened."  
Sanji couldn't believe it, he wanted to cry, he had never seen him look like this and it hurt so much seeing the strongest man he knew trying beyond his capabilities to hold it together, for them. He went to stand in front of Zoro and slowly lifted his hand to touch Zoro's cheek with his fingers – it swollen and his skin was reach beneath the cook's fingers. The swordsman was now looking down but he didn't move away. Sanji wasn't even sure if Zoro could move in his current state but he took that as incentive anyway and cupped the back of Zoro's neck leaning his forehead on the swordsman's softly: "How can I help, marimo?"  
He felt Zoro's weight fall down as he kneeled forward and Sanji got down on one knee putting a hand on Zoro's waist to steady him.  
His forehead was still against Sanji's so he could hear his shallow breathing. He put his arm around Zoro's waist and picked both of them up walking them over to their nakama. They needed Chooper. Chopper was going  
to fix him, he had to.

2.  
Lola's nakama told Sanji they saw what happened after the cook passed out. They told him that the dumbass moss-head agreed to take all of Luffy's pain and weariness from the fight with Oz and Moria where Luffy took several hits and overextended himself beyond words. Zoro had been through hell and survived. It was amazing, it was beyond words. He was so physically debilitated when he offered his life to Kuma that Sanji's could possibly comprehend how he ever endured what he had. But thank the gods he did, Sanji wouldn't bear it if he was gone.  
Sanji prevented Lola's crewmates from telling the rest of the straw hats what had occurred, Moss Head wouldn't want that. He didn't do it to be thanked or praised, he did it for them and Sanji couldn't take it, he didn't even know what he was feeling but he just wanted that shitty swordsman to be okay, he wanted to- fuck, he wanted to hug him, he just really wanted to be near him right now. However, seeing him all bandaged up with his eyes closed unmoving was driving him crazy with worry so instead he wandered around Thriller Bark finishing up his pack of cigarettes, smoking one after the other. When he eventually felt tired enough to not worry so much he went to join the other's on the Sunny where they prepared things to sail onwards to Fishman Island.  
"Sanji-kun where have you been?" Nami asked as he boarded the ship. Nami-San was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Woman were sort of sacred in Sanji's eyes, he worshiped the ground they walked down and would do anything for any female. Everything about woman was enticing, their bodies curvy and round in all the right ways, their voices high and delicate... but as he looked at Nami now he knew he appreciated his nakama but he did not feel for her what he had implied till this day. For her or for any other woman his path has crossed, he has never felt the romantic feeling he has pretended to. He knew this for a fact because no woman had occupied his brain the way something else his doing right now. For that reason, he couldn't even pretend his usual chivalry, he was so tired. He was so worried and he was so sad but he was so glad that the dumbass moss-head shitty swordsman marimo was alive.  
"I was just smoking and walking around the island, Nami-san." His head hung low as did his eyes while he walked over to the kitchen to tidy up the food they brought on ship and make some dinner before what he awaited would be a sleepless night.  
"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked before Sanji reached the kitchen door.  
"I don't know..." Sanji said as he walked into the kitchen area and closed the door. He didn't mean to be rude, he just couldn't do this right now.  
————————————————————————  
The door creaked behind him and Luffy Sanji heard Luffy's voice – "Oi, Sanji! I'm hungry, make something!"  
Sanji was chopping vegetables and he looked back at the door wanting to tell Luffy off and tell him to sit down outside and wait for dinner. He wasn't able to do that because the plate full of vegetables that was in his hand slipped and crashed to the ground splattering. Sanji's world froze when he took in who was leaning on the kitchen's wall – Zoro stood with his arms crossed looking down at the floor, shadows were covering his eyes that didn't look up even as the plate fell, bags surrounded his eyelids as if what he went through was showcased in his skin, he looked tired, rich and damaged but he was so beautiful. He was all strong lines, determination and seriousness. But Sanji knew better, he knew his playful side, how he argued with Sanji every time the cooked provoked him but never really went as far as hurting him when they physically fought, even though he could. He knew the worry he saw in the swordsman's eyes when his own head hung upside down from Oz's hand and the green haired man ordered the zombie to stop. He noticed the times where he would smile when Sanji cracked a joke ever though he would never admit it.  
"SANJI! fooooooooood" Luffy pleaded.  
"I'm making dinner." Sanji said not taking his eyes away from the green haired man standing a few feet from him.  
"Yoshi!" Luffy exclaimed smiling from ear to ear. "Zoro, you coming?" Luffy asked him as he was about to close the door.  
Sanji watched in shock as Zoro shut the door without answering and without lifting his head.  
For a few seconds they just stood there, the plate shattered on the floor surrounded by wasted food, but Sanji couldn't be bothered by that right now. Zoro looking at the floor, Sanji was looking at Zoro. He knew in that moment what he needed, what he needed ever since he saw him standing drenched in blood and when Zoro finally looked up and met his eyes Sanji ran to him and put his arms around the swordsman's neck holding him so tightly like he was holding onto life itself.  
At first Zoro stiffened and draped an arm around Sanji's waist as reflex but it was only a semi second before he put both his arms around him and buried his face in Sanji's neck letting out a breath of what seemed like relief. They stayed in that position until Sanji dared to speak: "Don't you ever do that again marimo. I was sacred to death you wouldn't make it." This was other worldly, there was no way a hug could feel like this, heat emanated from everywhere Zoro touched Sanji's body, every nerve was electrified with their proximity and he wanted to get as close as possible.  
Zoro didn't speak and didn't let go, holding Sanji in place for a long while. When he did let go, he kept one hand on Sanji's waist and the other grabbed the back of his neck. Zoro was looking at Sanji now, they were so close toother that Sanji realized in that moment how much he wanted to kiss the marimo, but he wouldnt. He wasn't sure what this whole journey meant and he wasn't in the headspace to make that haste decision. For that reason, he looked down at the ground to control his impulses cause he wasn't sure how else he would keep still of Zoro didn't back away from him. Instead of backing away, Zoro forced his head up and looked him in the eyes – "Thank you." – He said it with such intensity like he was declaring war or proclaiming his soul. He joined their foreheads together and waited a minute before slowly letting go.  
Sanji missed the warmth of his body and his pine scent as soon as he walked away and as he looked back he noticed him struggling to bend down and trying to pick up the shattered plate.  
"Y-you dont need to d-do that." Sanji told him. "You've just been through hell. And sorry if I was a little rough b-back there, I j-"  
"It was worth it." – Zoro cut him off and winced standing back up and throwing the plate in the trash. – "I'm awfully tired, I'm gonna head to bed." Zoro said.  
As soon as he ended that sentence they heard Luffy's voice: "SANJI! IM HUNGRY! WHERE'S DINNER?"  
Robin joined in: "Yes cook-san, I could also eat."  
"Let me fix you up a plate before you go." Sanji said scurrying to the counter briefly brushing Zoro's shoulder as he went.  
"No need shitty cook, I'm not hungry." Zoro said grabbing Sanji's forearm before he could reach the counter.  
"Who are you caaling shitty-cook you Moss Head?!" Sanji said looking at him, a challenge in his eyes, but also a question.  
Zoro chuckled and left the kitchen with only a "Good night Sanji." – He answered correctly.  
In the new silence Sanji said: "Good night Roronoa Zoro" and started serving dinner to take out to his ravenous crazy nakama.

3.  
Zoro kissed down Sanji's neck living little bites and sucking the soft spots as his hands roamed the cook's body. Sanji grabbed the swordsman's head by his green hair and threw his own head back enjoying every second of their activities. Suddenly Zoro stopped his work and looked at Sanji from his place above him in bed. "What do you want now nosebleed?" Sanji didn't answer and instead kissed him wildly as he proceeded to take off the swordsman's shirt and unbuttoned his own. They both stopped when Sanji hears a voice: "I'm the bravest warrior in all of the seas!! You wouldn't believe the enemies I have faced and destroyed." He could recognize it as Usopp's voice but why the fuck was he hearing Usopp lie while he was in bed with Zoro?!  
Suddenly a loud bang jolts him awake and he sits up in his bed. It was only a dream. Why the fuck was he dreaming about this? And why the fuck did he like it so much, it was pretty noticeable how much he enjoyed it. He looked over to Usopp's bed to see him talking in his sleep and Sanji stood up placing his hands in his pockets to hide his boner.  
He walked by Zoro's bed to find it empty - thank god cause he wouldn't be able to face the swordsman right now.  
It's been almost a week since they left Thriller Bark and things have been different between a Sanji and Zoro. They don't fight as much, they still pick on each other but it just doesn't have the same undertone as it had before. Sometimes he catches Zoro looking at him while he's cooking or while they're eating. He even once caught him observing him from his napping spot while he talked to Nami. Safe to say that Sanji only caught him all these times cause he was looking for Zoro too and the swordsman had caught the cook staring just as many, if not more, times.  
Right now Sanji was looking for whatever the loud bang noise was because everyone seemed to be asleep. Everyone except Zoro. He looked around the ship but figured that it was useless cause he knew damn well that idiot swordsman has been training every morning since his defeat to Kuma. He starts going towards his training room and realizes what he will find: a shirtless, sweaty Zoro grunting and lifting giant weights. That might be too much to handle right now, but the bang was pretty loud and he wanted to make sure Zoro was okay.  
He opens the door and as he expected he finds him on his feet, bent over a gigantic weight, both his hands on the bar and his head hung low. His shirtless chest gleams from sweat and a drop falls from his forehead, he breathed soundly still unaware of Sanji's presence and this particular cook might have never been more turned on in his entire life, that's why he decided to keep his hands in his pockets.  
Zoro lifted his head looking angrily at something in the wall in front of him and then at Sanji, noticing him there. His eyes said nothing about what he was thinking and  
Sanji looked at the spot on the wall that Zoro was angrily contemplating to find a huge whole and chunks of clatter all around the spot. Zoro was still looking at him when the cook looked back and asked: "What's that? What happened?"  
"Why do you care?" His tone was harsh but his face looked only tired.  
"You woke me up." Sanji stated, he wasn't actually angry about that but that was the only answer in his head since he couldn't actually say I just wanted to talk to you.  
"Interrupted something?" Zoro asked, his face blank.  
No. No. No. There's no way, there's no way Zoro could know Sanji was dreaming about him. When Sanji woke up Zoro was already gone, he couldn't have heard him sleep talking and none of that shit. Granted that your dreams don't actually need to happen right before you wake up, it's just the last thing you remember from your sleep... but no, Sanji wouldn't accept it because if he did he would have to dig a whole and bury himself out of embarrassment: "W-what d-do you mean?" Sanji questioned looking at the ground.  
He didn't see his face but he swore he could feel a smile on his lips: "Nothing shitty cook."  
Sanji walked over to him and leaned against the wall behind Zoro: "So, marimo, you wanna tell me why you destroyed a perfectly good wall?"  
Zoro had standed up now and was cleaning the excess sweat with a towel in a way that was killing Sanji and putting his knees at a high risk of giving in out of sheer horniness.  
"I was mad." The swordsman stated.  
"Why were you mad?"  
"Cause I'll never be strong enough."  
Bad idea. "What the fuck do you mean Moss Head???? Do you know what you endured in that freaky zombie island ship? The pain you had to go through to save us all? How can you say you're not strong enough? Not strong enough for what?" Sanji was upset now, he was not leaning against the wall anymore and was gesturing to Zoro who had his back to him and was looking at the crippled wall.  
"Not strong enough for Kuma." - Zoro stated dropping the towel and turning to Sanji - "I wasn't strong enough to defeat him the right way."  
"Zoro, that makes absolutely no sense. You had been through hell. Moria stole your shadow, you fought Ryuuma in an intense duel and won, you fought Oz alongside us almost killing yourself several times. You can not expect to be able to do all that in one night and still defeat a Shishibukai in the morning."  
"I should be able to. The world's best swordsman would be able to." Zoro stated looking at Sanji.  
"Well you're not the world's greatest swordsman." Sanji said and as he said it he saw the rage that flew past Zoro's eyes, he went up to Sanji and grabbed his collar: "I KNOW THAT! AND IF I DONT GET STRONGER, I NEVER WILL." Zoro screamed at him.  
"YES YOU WILL YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN, I HAVE NOT A DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT THAT WILL HAPPEN ONE DAY AND IF You NEED A SMACK IN THE FACE TO REMIND YOU WHO YOU ARE IM HAPPY TO DO IT." Sanji screamed back and yanked away from his grasp.  
"You couldn't possibly know that will happen." Zoro stated.  
"If I didn't know then I wouldn't be ready to give up my life for your ambition. If you hadn't stopped me I would have let Kuma take me because I'm one hundred percent sure that you're meant for more."  
Zoro's eyes softened as he looked t Sanji and then at the ground, he looked like he wanted to hug the cook, but he didn't. Instead he only looked at him with the smallest smile ever, nudged his head in the direction of the door and said: "Let's go up and you can cook me some breakfast nose bleed."  
"Anytime you want marimo."

4.  
Sanji was cooking breakfast as Zoro had asked him to while the swordsman sat on the table watching him. He watched his long legs stretched out and his thin fingers working the food. There was no denying that the cook was gorgeous, Zoro had always thought so but since the recent developments between them it's almost like he got more beautiful and the swordsman couldn't take his eyes off this shitty cook. Watching him make breakfast was such a mundane activity, but knowing he was cooking it because Zoro has asked him to seemed to change the whole perspective and put this scenario in a new light in Zoro's eyes. A month ago the cook would have grunted and dismissed his request before actually doing it. Now he answered with 'Anytime you want marimo.' How did such a normal sentence bring electricity to Zoro's body and made him imagine scenarios that he definitely shouldn't.  
Something sizzled in a frying pan and it was the only sound between them, Zoro's fingertips inched to touch the love cook but he knew he couldn't just reach out and pet him like a dog although he desperately wanted to tuck the strands of hair than fell dangerously in front of Sanji's face, too close to the heat of the pan and the olive oil that was splattering around. He got up and walked over to where the cook stood, his back to the swordsman. In reality, Zoro wanted to put his hands on that shitty cooks hips and bring him body close to his own while he buried his face on the cooks neck but that may be a tad too far right now so he settled with reaching for the cupboard above Sanji to take out a cup. He could feel the heat from the cook's body but didn't touch it, he noticed how the cooking stopped for a moment and Sanji stilled until Zoro slowly lowerd the arm that was beside Sanji's head. The cook followed the swordsman's arm with his eyes until they reached Zoro's own. Normally Zoro would smile at the fact that he made the cook flustered but he couldn't for some reason, he held the cooks gaze for a minute longer than necessary until the cook broke it off and swatted his hands away from the frying pan with a pained look on his face.  
"Shit, marimo. You distracted me." Sanji said holding his burnt thumb with his other hand.  
Zoro smirked, he actually smirked and that nosebleed love cook actually looked up from his hands, noticed Zoro triumphantly curved mouth and BLUSHED. How dare he, that was so not fair, no one should be this fucking cute that not even a cold serious swordsman could resist.  
"Don't make that stupid f-face. I just meant that I didn't hear you stand up, I was just surprised and you w-were so hot-warm! I m-meant warm and close and it just startled me, okay?" Sanji said looking back at his thumb.  
Zoro looked down smiling from ear to ear, hearing his adorable rambling was his new favorite thing. Sanji looked over at him again before muttering: "Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
Zoro went out of the kitchen to grab one of Chopper's first aid kits and took some burn cream and gaze. He went back in the kitchen and Sanji looked at him rolling his eyes. When Zoro reached him he just said: "Give me your hand nosebleed."  
"What?" Sanji said turning around  
"Give me your hand." Sanji lifted the wrong hand palm up - "Not that one shitty cook."  
"The other one's burnt, what are you gonna do?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Do you trust me curly?" Zoro has asked extending his own hand. Sanji took a second to look at his extended palm before placing his own, the right one, on top of it.  
Zoro proceeded to take out the pomade and pointed it to Sanji, asking him to unscrew the cap with his free hand since he didn't want to let go of his other hand at all. He did so while looking between the pomade and Zoro, indescribable look in his face. Zoro applied the burn cream on Sanji's finger and took out the little bit of gaze he brought wrapping it around his finger. He looked up at the cooks eyes and dared to place a small kiss on the bandaged thumb: "There, all done."  
Sanji blushed to his scalp if thats even possible and turned around saying: "O-ok well, breakfasts ready, go wake them up."  
Zoro did as he was told and left the kitchen heading to the room where their nakama were.´

"When are we getting to Fishman Island???? I'm bored." Luffy complains at the breakfast table.  
"I don't know Luffy, the Log Pose is pointing downwards, I have no ideia how to get there. You have already taken the submarine but it doesn't reach far enough for us to see the Island." Nami proclaims.  
Sanji is sitting on the other side of the table and on the furthest spot from Zoro but the swordsman is still observing him while eats his food.  
"Cook-San, you're awfully quiet today aren't you?" Robin enquiries from her spot in front of Zoro. The swordsman looks up at her and sees the archeologist eyeing him with a knowing look. The swordsman makes his best not to blush and to seem unbothered as he looks back down and continues eating. Robin had already asked him why the dynamic between the cook and the swordsman had changed and why they kept stealing glances from one another. She was a very perceptive woman. At first, she thought they were planning something but fast realized that wasn't the case. It wasn't long before Zoro noticed her smirking when they smiled at one another from different sides of the boat or at their usual banter. Robin knew, but surprisingly after thinking a little about it he didn't mind it that much. Ever since Nico Robin was welcomed in their boat he felt a big connection with her, they had similar demeanors and therefore she had always been one of Zoro's biggest friends within the Mugiwara's.  
"Yes Sanji-kun, I thought you were dying to see the mermaids!" Nami said with a questioning eyebrow raised.  
"You think they'd show me their panties?" Brook chimes in, receiving a knock on the head from Nami.  
"Shut up you pervert."  
Sanji still didn't answer.  
"No Sanji-kun, seriously, what's wrong?"  
"I don't care about mermaids." He stated without looking at any of them.  
The appalled look on every one's faces was almost funny, that would be the last thing anyone expected the nosebleed love cook to say, everyone except Robin who chuckled to herself. Zoro might have been the most shocked, maybe not the most but he was for sure the only one that felt relief at the words the cook muttered... relief and hope.

5.  
Sanji himself had no ideia why he said what he said what he said at breakfast. But it wasn't a lie. He didn't care about mermaids, he didn't give a single fuck about them actually. He only cared about him. He was completely flustered when he felt that moss-head behind him grabbing a cup from above his head, and when those typical calloused fingers of a swordsman picked up his delicate ones with such care to bandage his thumb he knew how deep in this shit he was.  
At first he freaked out inside his head for letting that little sentence slip out, but afterwards he realized he didn't really care, he wasn't going to lie to his nakama or to himself anymore. He now knew these feelings had been inside him for way longer than he initially thought because that's the only explanation he has to how deep he's fallen in a couple of days. It's been 4 or 5 days since they've been alone together. Sanji knows it's probably only a coincidence but his head can't help stressing that Zoro might be regretting the way they have been acting since Thriller Bark. Perhaps he realized he didn't want Sanji after all. Not that Sanji was even sure if the swordsman has ever wanted him but when he thinks back to the stolen glances, the hidden smiles and the way he held Sanji when they reunited in the kitchen he can't help but think he must want him the tiniest bit in the same way Sanji wants him.  
Robin catches his eye and nudges her head for him to go over to her.  
"Hey Robin-chan. You need something? Are you hungry? He asks her.  
"No cook-san, I was just wondering what's going on with you. You have been so quiet the last few days, I don't like seeing you like this."  
"Oh Robin-chan, it's very sweet of you to worry, thank you! But there's no need, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure Sanji-san?"  
"I am quite sure, I should get started on dinner."  
"I'll talk to him, Sanji." She says with a little smile while walking away from the cook.  
"Robin-San? What do you mean by that?" He asks her stunned. She only smiles at him briefly before walking away but he wouldn't bother himself with Robin's cryptic talk, he had enough on his mind already.  
————————————————————————  
Nico Robin thinks to herself that she could possibly be the first one that knew the feelings these two idiots had for each other. Since her first interactions with the mugiwara's she has always thought that the chemistry between the green haired swordsman and the blond cook was palpable but everyone around them seemed to take it as brotherly fighting, she didn't. She saw beyond it.  
She had heard what Lola's nakama told Sanji about Zoro's sacrifice and she was touched that her friend would do that for them. His ambition is big but his love and his loyalty are bigger. Besides hearing the story she was also able to hear the pain in Sanji's voice when he spoke. For the entirety of the next day Sanji seemed like a ghost swimming in a fish bowl, aloof and lost with worry for the swordsman.  
Nico Robin liked observing things, especially her nakama so she quickly noticed how after Zoro woke up and came on the ship with Brooke he immediately looked around for something and when Luffy opened the kitchen door to ask about dinner he swiftly sneaked inside the room where he knew the cook would be. However, he didn't come out with Luffy, he stayed in the kitchen for quite some time before going up to his room.  
Now they are once again sat around the dinner table. Zoro is one one end with Nami and Sanji in front of him and Robin sat beside Zoro. Unfortunately this didn't seem like a good night, Nami was laughing and playing around with Sanji and next to Robin she felt Zoro stiffen every time Nami laughed or every time Sanji spoke. She could feel the jealousy burning inside him and it was threatening to come out, she didn't know how to contain it until she didn't have to because he spoke: "Can you to shut up? I'm tired of the sound of your voice." He said solemnly not looking at either of them.  
They stopped in their tracks and looked at him confused: "What the fuck marimo? What the hell's your problem?"  
"You." He said and stood up starting to walk away from the table.  
"Oi! Moss-head, what the fuck?"  
"Go back to your girlfriend nosebleed. Leave me alone." He calmly proclaimed not looking back once.  
The whole table was silent after that, Luffy obliviously continued eating. Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook were aware of the awkwardness but unaware of the reasons behind it so they stood in their spots alternating between looking at each other and at Sanji and looking down at their food. Sanji resolved to spend the rest of dinner angrily moving his food around the plate and Nami was asking him a bunch of questions about what happened that he didn't have the answer to. Sanji looked up at Robin and she stood up walking over to where Zoro must be - the training room. She opened the door and saw him lifting weights with the most focused look on his face.  
"You can't distract yourself by working out. It'll never work." She tells him hooking her hands behind her back and walking over to where he was standing.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." The swordsman said between breaths.  
"Yes you do." - Robin stated - "But you don't have to admit it to me, but at least go talk to him, he wasn't doing anything wrong."  
Zoro didn't answer and Robin left the training room.

6.  
Sanji was washing the dishes from dinner but his head couldn't be farther away. What happened? What was that little outburst? Was he jealous? Was that what made him do that? Sanji knew that the possibility of the marimo being upset by seeing him with another person made him happy but he just wished he'd talk to him if that's the case, instead of exploding and storming off.  
Sanji was getting a little tired of this game, he was getting a little tired of walking around waiting for the next step Zoro was gonna take, maybe this time Sanji should be the one to take a step. He wasn't gonna wait for shit to happen anymore. He dropped the dishes in the sink and rapidly walked to the kitchen door ripping it open but instead of walking out he stood there, frozen to his spot. In front of him stood the gorgeous green haired swordsman that was screaming at him an hour ago. He was in all his post-workout glory, towel draped around his neck, sweat still dripping down his chest and his hair disheveled in the sexiest way. Sanji was in a full on transe when Zoro passed by him and walked into the kitchen leaning on the kitchen counter with his hands, his back to Sanji.  
"Zo-" Sanji started.  
"I'm sorry curly. I didn't mean to speak to you the way I did, it wasn't right and it wasn't your fault." The swordsman said.  
Sanji walked over and sat on the kitchen counter next to Zoro. "Why did you?" He asked him looking down at his owns fidgeting hands.  
"I didn't like seeing- I didn't like seeing you with her."  
Sanji breathed deeply and stayed quiet, he was happy but he didn't know what to say, or he didn't have the balls to say it... then he remembered he wasn't going to wait for things to happen: "W-why...?"  
Zoro was still leaning with both his palms on the kitchen tower and his head hung low between his arms until he propped it up and looked at Sanji: "Why do you think?"  
"I don't know marimo. I didn't even think you had noticed me all night, you're always off whispering and giggling with Robin like you're fucking schoolgirls."  
This seemed to startle Zoro as he backed away from the counter enough to slide over so he was in front of Sanji and he put each of his hands on either side of Sanji's legs. He looked up and he had a wicked smile painted on his face: "I don't giggle shitty cook."  
"Whatever, that's not the poin-"  
"Are you jealous?"  
"What?? Of what would I be jealous moss-head?"  
"Of me and Robin. Are you jealous?"  
"Why are you asking me that?"  
"Just answer the question." Zoro demanded looking Sanji in the eye.  
"No!"  
Zoro used his hands to bring Sanji's closer to him and left on hand in his waist and another cupped his face.  
"Answer the question nosebleed." This time he said it like a whisper so low that Sanji wouldn't be able to hear it if he wasn't so close to him. Their noses were a strand of hair away from touching and he could feel their breath between them.  
"I don't want to." Sanji says just as silently.  
"Do it anyways."  
"Yes, I'm jealous. Are you happy?" Sanji says as he notices a slow smile spread across Zoro's face.  
"Well, that's just adorable." He joins their noses and foreheads and chuckles and it's the sexiest rasp Sanji's ever heard and it's got him quacking.  
"Shut up." The cook says pushing the swordsman away and hiding his face in his hands.  
Zoro leans against the table and clenches his stomach while he laughs at Sanji's embarrassment.  
"I hate you. Help me wash the dishes marimo." Sanji tells him turning towards the sink as Zoro positions himself beside him to help with drying the dishes.  
After a few minutes of washing and drying Sanji felt something wet splash his dress shirt. He looked at Zoro and noticed the shitty swordsman has splashed water on him, on purpose. This was about to get ugly. Sanji grabbed water from the sink with both hands and threw it at his face. Zoro laughed and lifted some of the foam on the sink and dragged it across Sanji's cheek.  
"Fucker." Sanji said laughing.  
"Sorry, my bad." Zoro said while picking up the water hose from the sink and spraying Sanji's face. When he'd cleaned the foam he bent forwards in laughter.  
"You didn't." Sanji said stuck to his spot, stunned. Zoro only laughed clenching his stomach. He saw Sanji's feet shuffle and the cook turning his back to him. When Zoro lifted his head, all laugh died in his throat as he looked at Sanji's naked back. He was lean but strong as he took off the shirt sleeve and tossed it on a chair: "See what you did? Now I'm cold and half-naked." Sanji said with laughter in his voice as he turned around facing Zoro. But he didn't see amusement in his eyes, only hunger. He stilled and saw the swordsman slowly come closer. He positioned on of his hands in Sanji's waist and another one cupped his cheek. Sanji put both of his in Zoro's chest watching intently as he leaned close to him and nudged the cook's nose with his own. "Do I make you nervous?" Zoro asks.  
"Fuck yeah." Sanji says in a breathy tone while he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.  
Zoro proceeds to place kisses along Sanji's jaw and down to his neck he passes his tongue along the cook's neck until he gets to Sanji's earlobe: "Is this what I do when you dream about me?" Zoro whispered in his ear. He felt Sanji freeze for a second before relaxing again and letting Zoro continue kissing his neck cause he never wanted him to stop. The swordsman let his other hand roam Sanji's body, moving from waist to chest, down to his hips pulling him closer driving the swordsman mad. Zoro kissed his way back to Sanji's face and stood one inch away from his lips: "Tell me to stop if you want me to stop."  
The silence stretched on for a few seconds before Sanji jumped and wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist and the swordsman's hands were driven to hold him up: "Fuck no." The cook declared and it was all the incentive the swordsman needed to push the cook against a well and kiss him like crazy. His hands palmed Sanji's ass and Zoro had never been more turned on than right now, feeling Sanji's naked chest against his own, tasting the lips he's wanted for so long. They were so soft, he tasted like he always knew he would and Zoro wasn't gonna be able to get enough of him anytime soon. Sanji's arms tightened around Zoro's neck like he wanted to get closer than physically possible. Sanji was more frantic than Zoro now, clenching his green hair for dear life. Zoro slowed down for a moment and put Sanji down but continued kissing him and pushing him closer, he could feel the love cook's boner and he was sure Sanji could feel his. Sanji was gaining confidence by the second and at this moment his mouth strayed from Zoro's and started making its way down his neck leaving little kisses and sucking soft spots Zoro didn't even know he had. After finishing with his neck, Sanji proceeded down his chest licking his abs like he never actually thought someone would. He looked up at Zoro without lifting his head and slowly lowered the rest of the swordsman's clothing. He palmed his dick closing the gap between its tip and the cooks mouth. He licked the head sending Zoro into a frenzy as his hands go to hold onto Sanji's head for stability. Sanji smiled and took the whole length into his mouth maintaining a steady rhythmic while working what didn't fit with his hand. Zoro was close to going crazy with his mouth on him, he could feel the warmth and the wetness of his tongue teasing his dick, he tried to refrain cause he didn't want to be to agressive but when Sanji sucked even deeper than before Zoro couldn't help but hold his head down for a minute and cumming inside the cook's mouth who swallowed his whole load. He wiped his mouth and stood up pulling Zoro's pants back up as well and this swordsman was so in love in that moment that he didn't wait one second before grabbing Sanji's face and kissing him wildly. After a while they broke apart slowly and sat beside each other against the wall.  
"You never have to be jealous with me curly." Zoro said while Sanji was laying his head in the swordsman's legs. "It's only you, it's only ever been you shitty cook." Zoro plays with Sanji's hair while he looks at his face and says the words that tug at Sanji's heartstrings in a way he never expected this shitty swordsman to be able to do.  
Sanji stands straight and looks over at Zoro's face: "And I meant what I said, I don't care about mermaids, I don't care about Nami-san as anything other than my nakama, I only care about you marimo."  
After a few minutes, Zoro's hand in Sanji's hair began slowing down and Sanji himself had already drifted off to sleep. Zoro carefully took the cook in his arms and stood up, taking them both out to their rooms, he lay Sanji in his bed and kissed his forehead preparing to go to sleep but the cook looked him in the eyes and put his hand on top of where Zoro had his in the mattress. "I love you Moss-Head." He stated and turned sideways cozying up in his bed. Zoro rubbed his cheek with the back of his finger noticing how happy he looked and how beautiful he was in any time of day: "I love you too shitty cook."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because I just love Canon-Compliant works. I love how good they fit in the history and well, the Thriller Bark arc just inspired me i guess lmao :)


End file.
